


Hubris

by slampora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, i am ashamed, the title is completely unrelated to the content of the fic jsyk, this is a gift for my buddy pal izzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slampora/pseuds/slampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a stressed student trying to navigate the library, and Suga is a very helpful guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday present to my amazing friend Izzi whom i love so so much!! I asked her what her ideal fic was and she said "remember that scene in Kill Your Darlings?" Well i did remember and guess what, here is a modified version ft. Oikawa and Suga. My meat... this is 4 u 
> 
> (the title is literally just a friend group meme it really and truly has nothing to do with the fic at all i apologize for this)

Oikawa was going to die. Finals were coming, and Oikawa was going to die. His discrete mathematics professor had decided last minute to replace their final exam with a research project, which required Oikawa to go to the library to find a book or two he could do a report on, on top of all of the work he had to do for his other classes. He was going to die. 

The library on campus was a huge building with winding shelves and cavernous study rooms. Oikawa had had a class in there his first year, but it was in a room right by the front door. He tried the best he could to avoid the building altogether, if only to avoid the dead stares of the literature majors as they checked out mountains of books. But, of course he had to do a research project because his fucking professor wanted them to have an experience more similar to the liberal arts college he used to teach at. 

Fuck that, if Oikawa wanted to have a liberal arts experience he’d have gone to liberal arts school. He was going to be an astrophysicist dammit, not a liberal artist or whatever the hell people who graduated from those schools became. Good for them, he supposed, but he had his goals in mind, and they didn’t involve expanding his educational horizons. 

As he opened the big oak doors to the library, Oikawa felt like he was walking into a different world. The tables were crowded with study groups, and a few individuals were settled in the comfortable chairs that sat by the windows. There was one guy Oikawa recognized from the science building sitting at a table with all of his books laid out in front of him. Kuroo was his name, Oikawa thought. Maybe he would know where the mathematics section was. 

“Hey,” Oikawa said as he walked over to probably Kuroo, “Do you know where the math books are?” Kuroo looked up from his work, which was apparently an art project on hexagons. 

“Listen man I haven’t thought of anything that isn’t organic chemistry in a month. Try asking the information desk.” 

Oikawa thanked him and walked towards the desk with a sigh. He kind of just wanted to go back to his room and order a book online or something, but knowing how expensive everything was and how little money he had to spend kept him pointed towards the desk. All he had to do was ask for the section and get directions there, and then decide which book was going to send him to an early grave. 

The information desk was a small circular thing positioned next to the much larger circulation desk where people checked their books out. No one was there, so Oikawa turned to the circulation desk. A guy with messy black hair and tired eyes stood there scanning the pile of returned books in front of him. He didn’t stop scanning as Oikawa approached. 

Before Oikawa could finish saying, “Do you know where-,” he was cut off by the man turning and shouting behind him, “Suga! Someone needs your help.” Then he went back to scanning books as if nothing had happened. 

Oikawa didn’t know what he was expecting when Suga walked to the information desk, but it certainly wasn’t a literal angel. The first coherent thought that came to Oikawa’s mind was a prolonged, “Oh no,” followed closely by “I am so fucking gay.” The man looking up at him from behind long lashes had these big, soft, brown eyes that Oikawa swore he could drown in. He gave Oikawa a sweet little smile that went straight to Oikawa’s dick. Fuck, he was so gay, and this guy was so pretty, and he didn’t want to think about either of those things right now. 

“Hi, I’m Sugawara Koushi. My friend Akaashi over there said you needed help?” Oh fuck. Oikawa was being talked to. Suga was talking to him and he had to say something. 

“Oikawa is my name, and um, I need math,” Oikawa finally stammered. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so uncool. He was normally so cool and suave, so why was he suddenly acting like a fool just because this guy was hot. Oikawa had hot friends and he talked to them just fine. Although to be fair, Oikawa’s hot friends didn’t normally smirk at him and bite their lower lips cutely. They also did not grab his hand and lead him up the nearest staircase and through a maze of shelves to a secluded back corner. 

“This is the mathematics section,” Suga said sweetly. 

“Oh, uh, thank you,” Oikawa responded. Suga was still holding his hand. 

“You seem really stressed. I’m guessing you're in the discrete mathematics seminar.” Suga didn't let go of his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the skin of Oikawa’s hand. 

“Yeah, I am. In the seminar I mean,” Oikawa said, “I guess I’m also really stressed but I think that would be true if I wasn’t in that particular class.” Suga laughed at that and Oikawa’s heart beat faster. 

“I bet I could help you relax a little,” Suga said. “Can I kiss you?” 

Oikawa sputtered. “Right now? Wouldn’t we get in trouble if someone saw us?” 

Suga laughed and Oikawa felt like he was going to melt. “No one ever comes to this part of the library unless they’re taking discrete mathematics, which is a seminar that currently has ten students. You are the tenth person I have directed to this section. Now, I may be a communications major, but I think that that math checks out just fine.” 

“Did you ask to kiss everyone in the class?” Oikawa asked. 

“No, just the cute ones,” Suga said. He winked at Oikawa as he stepped closer. “So, Oikawa, can I kiss you?” 

Oikawa whispered out a yes, and then Suga was pressing their lips together. The kiss started off chaste, but that didn’t last long. Suga opened his mouth and Oikawa followed. They pressed closer together. Oikawa dropped his bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around Suga’s lower back, pulling him in. 

Suga gripped the back of Oikawa’s neck with one hand and threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. He nipped at Oikawa’s bottom lip, which led Oikawa to let out a soft whimper. This was a lot for him. It wasn’t that he was inexperienced or anything, it had just been a while since anyone had kissed him. He was sure Suga could tell, if only because of the way Oikawa melted into his touch so easily. Oikawa gripped Suga’s waist, dragging their hips together in a slow grind. Suga pulled away at that, and Oikawa feared that he had overstepped some boundary. 

Before he could panic too thoroughly, though, Suga leaned up and whispered into his ear. “Let’s move into the study room at the end of the hall. There isn’t a window on that door.” Oikawa nodded and picked up his things. He followed Suga to the study room. It was empty except for a folding table and a large bean bag chair. There were outlets on the wall, and the overhead light let out a weak glow. Once Suga closed the door, he sauntered back over to Oikawa. 

“Why don’t we make a little bet,” he said.

“What kind of bet?” Oikawa asked. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Suga had a devious look in his eye. 

“I bet you,” he began, “that if I sucked your dick, I could make you come in a minute or less.” 

Oikawa felt heat rushing to his face. He was already hard, which was a little embarrassing if he was being honest. And he knew Suga knew how hard he was, there was no way he didn’t know. But he was also fairly confident that he could last more than a minute, regardless of how good Suga was at sucking dick. 

“What do I get if I win?” 

Suga grinned. “If you win, then you can fuck me. And,” he said as he moved closer, “if I win, I get to fuck you.” It was an attractive wager. Oikawa found himself agreeing to it before he had really thought it out. He got the feeling that Suga could get him to do anything, and he wasn’t sure if he was terrified or not. 

He decided he was definitely a little bit terrified as Suga crashed their lips together once more. Suga kissed him with a hunger that Oikawa had never felt before. Oikawa felt himself growing harder. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure that Suga could feel it where their chests were pressed together. 

Suga pulled away from Oikawa's mouth and kissed down his jaw until he reached his neck. He bit at the skin there before dragging his tongue over the mark he had made. Oikawa shuddered at the feeling of Suga’s hot breath on his neck. Suga had his hands gripped tight onto Oikawa’s hips. He pulled their fronts together in a slow grind before slipping a hand down to palm at Oikawa’s dick through his jeans. 

Oikawa whimpered at the contact, already getting the feeling that he would be losing his bet. It wasn’t his fault that it had been a while since anyone had touched his dick. 

He took a deep breath as Suga undid the button on his jeans and sunk to his knees in front of Oikawa, looking up at him, eyes half open. Suga pushed Oikawa’s pants down to his upper thigh and tugged at the waistband of his briefs. He let out a shaking breath when Suga ran his tongue from the base to the head in a slow drag. 

Without breaking eye contact, Suga whispered, “Start counting,” before ducking down and taking Oikawa’s dick into his mouth. 

One...two...three… 

Oikawa sucked in a harsh breath. Suga’s mouth was so hot and wet and Oikawa already felt his knees begin to shake. 

Ten...eleven..twelve…

Suga pulled back and sucked on the head of Oikawa’s dick. He ran his tongue around the tip, mouth open, blowing hot breath onto the wet skin. Oikawa groaned at the feeling. 

Twenty three… twenty four… twenty five… 

Oikawa had half a mind to be embarrassed at the desperate moans he was letting out, but Suga kept looking up at him with this expression of pure bliss that only prompted more noise from Oikawa. 

Thirty...thirty one…thirty two… 

Suga went back to sucking Oikawa’s length. He moved quickly, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Oikawa reached behind him, using the wall to steady himself with one hand. He ran his other hand through Suga’s soft hair. Without thinking, Oikawa tugged on Suga’s hair. It wasn’t a hard pull, but Suga let out an encouraging moan around Oikawa’s dick that sent a shiver up Oikawa’s spine. It also brought him closer to the edge. Fuck. He really was going to lose this. 

Forty three…forty four...forty five 

If he could hold out for just a little bit longer, he’d be in the clear. He just had to make it for a few more seconds, and he’d have victory. Not that it mattered, because from where he stood, the prospect of getting fucked by Suga was attractive to say the least. But it was the principle of it all. 

Fourty nine… fifty… fuck… 

Right when Oikawa thought he could last even a few seconds past his minute time limit, Suga leaned forward and took him into his throat. The feeling was overwhelming. He gripped Suga’s hair tightly, and the responding moan from Suga sent him over the edge at fifty eight seconds exactly. 

Suga pulled back so that Oikawa didn’t come directly down his throat, but still continued to suck even after Oikawa was done. He then swallowed, standing up so he could look Oikawa in the eye. 

“I win,” he said with a laugh. Oikawa tried to regain his composure, but he knew he looked a mess standing in front of Suga with his dick out and his face flushed. He took a few deep breaths before pulling Suga in for a searing kiss. 

In Oikawa’s opinion, Suga didn’t kiss him long enough before pulling away. He was about to protest, when Suga leaned up and whispered in his ear. 

“Should I take my prize now, or later?” 

“Now, please,” Oikawa breathed. Suga’s smirk was devilish as he undid his own jeans. 

“Bend over the table, then.” 

Oikawa stepped towards the folding table pressed against the wall as quickly as he could with his pants half down. Suga grabbed a packet of lube and a condom, which he had proudly taken from health services, from his wallet and set them on the table next to Oikawa. He pulled his pants and boxers down before he picked up the lube and tore it open. 

Oikawa gasped at the feeling of a lube coated finger at his entrance. Suga teased him for a moment, tracing his finger around Oikawa’s hole without actually entering him. Oikawa felt his dick twitch at the contact, but he wasn’t even half hard yet. Suga reached around to Oikawa’s front and stroked Oikawa’s dick while he gently pushed his finger inside. He waited for Oikawa to relax, slowly stroking his dick to ease his muscles a little. 

When Oikawa squeaked out that he wanted more, Suga lined up another finger and pushed it in just as gently as he did the first. He stretched Oikawa, letting go of his dick once it was fully hard again. Suga leaned down so his mouth was level with Oikawa’s ear. 

“Tell me what you want, Oikawa,” he stated. Oikawa groaned. He was rocking himself back onto Suga’s fingers in an attempt to get some kind of stimulation to his prostate. Even without direct contact to it, Oikawa was twitching from the intensity of getting touched after coming once. 

He opened his mouth to respond, but right when he was going speak, Suga pressed his fingers against Oikawa’s prostate, hard. All he could get out was a whine. 

“What was that?” Suga asked, pressing into Oikawa’s prostate again. 

“Please, fuck me,” Oikawa managed to let out. Suga pushed his fingers in and out a couple more times before pulling them out. He took the condom from the table and tore the wrapper open. 

It felt like an eternity before Oikawa felt the head of Suga’s dick press against his hole. His legs were already shaking, and he knew that he would once again, not last very long. 

Suga pushed in slowly, allowing Oikawa to relax once more. Once he was completely buried in Oikawa’s ass, he paused. Oikawa whined again, signaling Suga to get moving. He thought Suga was teasing him again based on how slowly he pulled out. That thought was dashed, though, when Suga slammed forward hard enough to slam the table against the wall. Oikawa moaned shamelessly. His eyelids were fluttering and his vision was unfocused. 

Oikawa’s mouth hung open. Suga fucked into him relentlessly, his grip on Oikawa’s hips sure to leave a bruise. He was much stronger than he looked, and he delivered powerful thrusts that had Oikawa seeing stars. Oikawa was close, he knew it. Suga had to know it too, because Oikawa’s ass was clenching around Suga and he was practically drooling onto the table. 

His second orgasm snuck up on him. It then proceeded to bodyslam him into some shelves, and the shock of hitting a non-smooth object sent shocks of something bordering pain up his spine. Then he got hit with the stress of seeing all of the things that were on the metaphorical shelf scattered on the floor. The feelings were all wrapped up into a moment that seemed like it would never end. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he wanted it to. 

Truth be told, he felt like his soul was ascending into heaven. Suga continued thrusting into Oikawa for a moment before he came. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Oikawa’s cheek before pulling out and tying off the condom. 

“Are you alright, Oikawa?” Suga asked while he pulled his pants and underwear up. 

Oikawa considered that for a moment. He decided that words would be too much effort, so he held up his hand in a peace sign, still bent over the table. Suga giggled at that, and moved to help him stand. Once Oikawa had caught his breath, he pulled his own pants up, tucking in his shirt so no one would see the stain of drying come on the bottom of it. He decided he could deal with that later. 

Suga leaned in and gave Oikawa a chaste kiss on the mouth. “You should get some rest. I’ll clean up in here,” he said before slipping something into Oikawa’s back pocket. Oikawa gave him a look before Suga smirked and said, “It’s my number, in case you’re ever stressed out again. Or in case you want to go on a date or something. Either works for me.” Then he shooed Oikawa out the door so he could air out the room as much as he could. Oikawa left the library feeling like he had either made the best decision or the biggest mistake of his life. He hoped it was the former. 

Oikawa Tooru was going to die. He had just gotten fucked in the library, Suga’s number, maybe a date, and he was going to die. And he still had to do his research project.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA do not actually have sex in study rooms PLEASE don't do it people do serious college work(tm) in those rooms 
> 
> also i have no clue why i threw in that diss to liberal arts school bc.. i literally based the library in this fic off of the one at my fuckening liberal arts college that i go to so i can be a liberal artist ???
> 
> also also i lifted the line about the bookshelf from a text Izzi sent me bc she is eloquent as fuck and i thought it was hilarious. 
> 
> the working title for this fic was [T H E S U C C] 
> 
> anyhow i love comments/kudos/attention of any kind
> 
> my [tumblr](http://bokuroho.tumblr.com)


End file.
